The Adventures of Peter and Wendy
by Avian Dincht
Summary: Based loosley on the new movie. PeterWendy I am almost done! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note:** Yep, guess what, my first fanfic. Nobody ever reads Peter Pan except me, it seems, so I love you people who write stories on this subject.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any charachters, ect., ect. Those belong to the people I love for creating this cutsie story.

Chapter 1

I was sleeping, having a weird dream having something to do with flying and fighting, when I felt something like a finger on my lips. I opened my eyes and there was a boy floating above me! I woke up fully and attempted to sit up, falling onto the floor, tangled in my blankets. All I could hear as I briefly tried to free myself was a ton of barking from my dog, Eva. I untangled myself from my sheets and looked around the room, but there wasn't anybody but Eva, trying to climb up the wall and barking crazily. I went to bed again, thinking that I had been dreaming or hallucinating when I thought I'd seen the guy.

Later when I went to high school, I kept thinking about the supposedly non-existent guy. He was impossibly cute, but there was something about him that gave me a punch-in the-stomach feeling. That's the only way to describe it. I still got the feeling just by thinking of his face! I was sitting in class, and my teacher nearly gave me heart attack; she barked, "Wendy, would you mind joining the rest of us on planet Earth?" I realized that I had been completely spacing out. I shook my head no, and looked back down at my desk. I saw the face of the boy in my hallucination on my paper; _Why do I always draw well when I'm drawing unconsciously? _I wondered to myself. I then found myself thinking _I hope I get _that_ hallucination again._ _Could he be real? He couldn't be..._ At any rate, I hoped that I would dream about him again.

After school, I caught up with my two brothers, Michael and John; Mike's in elementary still, and John's in middle school. I suppose it's weird with the age barrier, but I love to hang out with them. Our favorite thing to do together is act out made up stories, with me narrating and acting. We also talk about everything together, but I thought that I'd rather not tell them about the guy from my dream. Normally, we especially share weird dreams. I figured that they would say, _Well, it _was _only a dream..._ But I rather still wanted to be able to feel that it was somewhat real.

"Hey you two," I said when I'd caught up with them walking home from school. "What do you want to do today?"

"ICE CREAM!" Mike shouted. _Whoa...pretty big mouth for such a little kid. _The school year was nearly over, and it was really hot out, so John and I agreed to that, and headed down to the little ice cream place on the corner, and for a few minutes, I forgot about my dream.


	2. Peter Pan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any charachters, they belong to J.M. Barrie

Chapter 2

Later that night, after throwing myself into bed (I loved bedtime- a break from all the madness!), I wondered for the millionth time if I would see that hot guy again. Unfortunately, It'd been a really long day, so I was asleep within minutes.

After sleeping for what felt like only an hour, I woke up to an impossibly loud crashing sound. I thought it came from my brother's room across the hall! I jumped out of bed and staggered to the door of my room. I ran across the hall o Mike and John's room. I opened the door and...they were still asleep. Those two would sleep through a tornado picking up the house. A loud "thwump" sound came from my room, and I whipped around, but stopped at the door, and cautiously peeked into my room. All the air in my lungs left me with a whoosh. It was the boy from my dream!

He was struggling with a dark figure of his size and shape.. by a closer look, I realized _that's his shadow! _He was thrown backwards onto my bed; now I knew what had made the "thwump" sound earlier. He quickly flew back up and lunged for his shadow... but he kept missing, and after shouting some obscene words at his shadow, the frustrated young man sank to the floor cross-legged in defeat and began to cry. A crying boy of my age is a rather depressing, yet interesting sight, so I came into the room and whispered, "Oy! Stop crying!" He did stop crying, but jumped at my sudden appearance and collided with the ceiling, then cursed at the ache now on his head.

He hovered in the air until I asked him to come down. I was rather surprised at myself. "What's your name?" I asked him, shocking myself again at my bravery again. I was going to face things that would require even more bravery than asking an attractive guy his name, but now back to the story. "What is your name?" he asked, rather than answering.

I hated my middle name. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling. What's yours?"

"Peter...Pan."

"Where do you live?" He pointed out the window and said, "Second to the right, and then straight on 'till morning!"

I took a couple steps closer and asked, "You don't get letters right? That would make sense, if you live in the stars, which doesn't make sense!"

"What?" asked Peter. I could tell that I had lost him at the "that would make sense."

"Nevermind..." I muttered. I walked over to my bed and sat down, watching him. He was still looking for his shadow perhaps. Then, he suddenly flew over to my stereo, and triumphantly held up what must've been his shadow. Then he frowned and said, "But how am I going to get it to stick?"

I volunteered, "I could sow it on for you, but it'll probably hurt..." I trailed off, not really wanting to do it because it would hurt him. He agreed to this anyway, so I went over to the wardrobe in the hall, and opened the drawer, grabbed a needle and thread quickly, and as I slammed the drawer shut, I thought I heard a small "Ooof!" but figured it was just my imagination, which had been doing odd things to me lately...


	3. Tinkerbell

Chapter 3

After sowing Peter's shadow back on with many painful protests, he marched proudly around the room and turned to face me, crowing proudly , "Oh, the cleverness of me!" with his hands on his hips. I was so mad!

"Of course, _I_ did nothing." I said sarcastically.

"Ahhh, you did a little."

"A little!" I hissed indignantly. It had taken me an hour to sow his stupid shadow back on! "I'm going to bed." I announced briskly, marching over to my bed. I flopped down and and sulkily covered my head with the pale yellow covers. Peter flew over soundlessly, and said timidly, "Wendy?" I grunted in response. He hesitated a moment, and then crawled onto my bed. He whispered near my ear, "One girl is worth 20 boys." I asked skeptically, "You really think so?"

"Yup. I live with boys; the Lost Boys. They are well named."

I sat bolt upright, toppling Peter off my bed, "Who are they?" I loved a new story- I could tell my brothers about the lost boys. Peter jumped up off the floor and began to explain, "They are boys who roll away in their stollers when the babysitter isn't looking. If they are not claimed in 40 days, they are sent to the Neverland." I was curious "Are there lost girls too?"

"Girls are much too clever to fall out of their strollers." he said with a grin.

"Peter, you are such a suckup!" He grinned again and ducked the pillow I sent flying at him.

After talknig for a while longer and a few pillow fights, Peter said,"I wonder where Tink is?" We were flopped on my bed, and I looked at him.

"Who's Tink?"

"My fairy. Tinkerbell."

"But there's no such thing as-" he had whipped over to me and clamped a hand over my mouth with a deadly serious look on his face. "Don't ever say that," The muscles in his neck were extremley tense.

"Every time a kid says that," he explained, "A fairy somewhwere falls down dead. And I shall never find her if she's dead!" He was right over me,and as though suddenly realizing this, he flew off to my dresser and started to look for Tink. I joined him at the dresser to help. We looked nearly everywhere. We went back to the bed to brainstorm. I kept studying Peter's face, entranced by his sea-green eyes, and his scruffy blond hair.

"Peter?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to...give you...a kiss." I kneeled on the bed, wondering what his reaction would be. I did not expect him to hold out his hand, which is what he did.

I asked incredulously, "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I'll know when you give me one." he stated, probably thinking, _Well duh..._ So, not wanting to hurt his pride, I handed him a thimble.

"I suppose I have to give you one now." he said, and handed me an acorn from his leafy outfit. I went to the drawer with the needles and thread in it to get a needle to make a hole in the acorn. When I got to the drawer and opened it, a small and furious ball of light dashed out and flew to me, and grabbed my hair, pulling and pinching! I protested very loudly (Actually, I was screaming in pain) and Peter flew over grabbed the firefly from hell, and cast it forcefully onto my bed. He motioned for me to come with him, and I proceeded with caution. At a closer look , I saw that what I had taken for Mighty Mouse's evil twin was actually a fairy - she was very beautiful. She was pointing at me and then doing spirited imitations of a dying person. Peter said with a shrug, "She says if you ever try to give me a thimble again, she'll kill you."

"That's just great; fairies are so charming." I muttered sarcastically. Peter said, "Well, I suppose I should be on my way. I'll see you some other time." and started to fly out the window.


	4. Flying Lessons

Chapter 4

"Peter, wait!" I cried. "Don't go - I want to meet the Lost Boys - could you bring them along next time?"

Peter had stopped, and was looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking..."

"Go on."

"Woldyacomyme?"

"Come again"

"W-would you come with me?" He sounded exited but nervous, and looked a little vulnerable. I hesitated, "I...don't know how to fly."

"I'll teach you, I'll teach you to ride the wind's back, and away we'll go." He whispered, reaching for my hand. I let him take it, but brought him over to John and Mike's room, asking, "Could John and Michael come too?" He looked at them, unimpressed, but then smiled and nodded. I rushed over to my sleeping brothers; I didn't want them to miss this. "John! Michael!" They woke up spluttering stupidly, "I didn't do it!"

"There is a boy here, Peter, and he's going to teach us to fly!"

My brother John said, shaking his head, "You offend reason, sir." to Peter, who's smile disappeared, and shaking his head, rose slowly into the air. He landed on the foot of my brother's bed. My brothers' expressions were hilarious! John jumped to his feet, saying, "I'd be quite glad to offend it with you!"

Peter laughed, "You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air!" He landed on the ceiling, sitting upside-down and said with a shrug and a smile, "It's easy."

"I've got it! I've got it!" shouted John, "Swords! Daggers! Napoleon!" and with that, he took a flying leap off the bed, only to end up in a swan dive into Mike's toy box. Peter said as John massaged his back and put his glasses back on, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you also need some fairy dust." and that being said, he grabbed Tink, who had been sitting on the old wardrobe that my grandma gave me, and shook her over John. He rose into the air with a shocked and delighted experession on his face. Mikey jumped onto his own bed and began to run to the end, as he was running, he screamed, "Pudding! Mudpies! Never to take a bath again!" and jumped off the end of the bed. I thought he was going to crash, and put my hand to my mouth, but Peter flew above him, flinging pixie dust all over him. I watched my younger brothers fly around, then I turned around when someone - Peter - tapped my shoulder. He dodged me when I turned around, then dodged again, standing just behind me. He put his chin on my shoulder with his hands over my eyes.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, slightly annoyed. He took his hands off, smiled and said mockingly, "Wendy." He then blew a handful of fairy dust into my face, as we smiled at eachother, he looked down with an eyebrow raised, then back up at me with a teasing expression on his face. I looked down as well- "I'm flying!" I gasped. Peter flew closer and whispered next to my face, "You must be thinking happy thoughts." He flew to the window, and turned around with his hands on his hips and said to the three of us, "Come away. Come with me to Neverland!" "Oh..." I sighed, then asked, "But what about mom?"

"Dad?" added John.

"Eva?" piped up Mikey.

Peter had no answer, he looked down for a moment, as if deciding what to say. He then looked up mischeviously, and said instead, "There are mermaids! Indians! Pirates!" That was apparently good enough for John, who went flying out the window, whooping gleefully. Mike couldn't fly straight, and went flipping and screaming out the window. Peter turned to me and smiled mischeviously. I walked slowly to the window, still not sure of my desicion. Peter was floating near a tree outside, and as I stepped to the window, he flew closer, and put his chin on my shoulder, close enough to kiss him...then he whispered into my hair, "Forget them Wendy, forget them all! Come with me and we'll never have anything to worry about. None of that adult crap..."

"Never...is a really long time..." I said softly, turning to face him. He smiled, as did I. We left, holding hands.


	5. Neverland

**Author's Note:  Yes, sorry, this chappie's quite short, I promise a nice long one next chapter!**

Chapter 5

We caught up with my brothers and flew right over the party my parents were at. As we flew over, my dad's boss, Mr. Hooch, whom he dislikes, came out. Peter went first.

"Hello old chap!" he yelled, flying past.

"Good evening!" I said.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Mikey as he went flipping past.

"Thank you!" exclaimed John as he snatched Mr. Hooch's hat off. We flew, going straight up, and went through this strange barrier- I looked around; there were constellations and planets everywhere! Peter yelled back to me, "Wendy! Take hold of my ankle! Tell the others to do the same!" So we all formed a chain, with Peter at the top. He yelled over the rush of the wind, "Whatever happens- don't- let- gooooooooo!" as he put on an extra burst of speed. Everyone was screaming as we went through a burst of light and flew apart, except me, I was still holding Peter's ankle, probably cutting off the circulation. Peter smiled at me and said, "You can let go now..." He then put his arm around me when I flew up next to him and led me down to what seemed to be many stars below us. Then Peter took my hand in his and dipped our clasped hands into the stars - it was water! My brothers had flown ahead, and Peter and I then caught up to them. The sun was rising over a beautiful island...

"Home sweet home, Peter said to Tink, who had taken a liking to Mike and was chattering in his ear and sitting on his shoulder the whole trip.

"Neverland..." I breathed, taking in the gorgeous spectacle. Neverland was totally a spectacle - of beauty! The exotic, never-seen-before flowers were waking up, the snow-capped mountains casting a shadow over a pirate ship - the _Jolly Roger_. We stopped to rest on some bouncy pink and blue clouds and I said as I saw it, "Look - John! Mike! The _Jolly Roger_!" They looked, and Peter pulled out a telescope. John and Mike gasped in unison after Peter said with a devilish grin, "Let's take a closer look." I gave Peter an apprehensive look, but he ignored me and flew down a couple of clouds. My brothers and I followed. We sat cross-legged, and I had finally gotten a hole in the acorn Peter had given me earlier (I put it on a string and fastened it around my neck). We were laughing and talking, Peter with one eye on the _Jolly Roger_, when we heard an enormous KABOOM! We were being fired at! The cloud that we had been sitting on had a gaping hole in it - right where I had been. Peter pulled me into him faster thsan I could think, and held me for a little longer than was needed...Then Peter hastily snatched up Tinkerbell, shaking more fairy dust onto me and my brothers, just as the cannon fired again.

**Note from Avian:  I promise I will never do a cliffy like this again if I get 10 reviews, okay people? Thank you! Pleeeeease R&R, hugs all past reviewers ;)**


	6. The Lost Boyz

**A/N:** Hi all, sorry about the long wait, but I couldn't get on the internet at home. To make up for it, I'm posting 2 new chapters gasp ;D. Enjoy, and thanks to my latest reviewers: IlovePhil and Karaniya-broken. Hope you guys like this chappie, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 6

My brothers had nearly been shot! Peter said urgently to Tinkerbell, "Tink, take care of the boys. Leave the rest to me." So off she flew, Mike holding her tiny hand. Then Peter said to me, "Wendy, you go with; follow them." He gave me a lingering glance and then I flew off, turning just in time to see Peter fly towards the pirate ship. I flew until I saw Mike, a little speck, with John. I flew after them as fast as I could, but they went into a sharp dive, down into the forest. I couldn't see them at all, so I flew toward the spot where they'd dissappeared. Tink had, by this time, taken Mike and John into the house under the groundand located the Lost Boys. (A/N: Wendy learned this a bit later, in case you were wondering.) She had told the Lost Boys that Peter's orders were to shoot the Wendy-bird. I saw small sticks hurtling towards me, and as they got closer, I realized, _Those are bloody arrows!_ and about a split second later I was dodging them. One grazed my shoulder and I began to panic; I couldn't move fast enough! I turned, trying to dodge another, and I turned back to see another directly in front of me, just in time to feel it strike, then my world went dark.

(A/N: I hate cliffies too, and I was origionally going to make this one, but decided against it. Lucky you!)

When I awoke, I couldn't move, speak, or even open my eyes. But I could hear. My chest hurt a lot, and I was flat on my back. I could hear whispers, and sensed people standing around me. Then I heard Peter's voice.

"Hello boys!" he said exitedly, and everyone around me jumped a bit. "Good News! I brought the girl who tells stories! She is-"

"Dead..." said a new voice, and I felt Peter drop to his knees beside me, and put his hand on my stomach.

"Tragic." said voice #1.

"Awful" said another.

"Good shot though." said a slightly thick voice, who I was now annoyed with.

Peter took the arrow off me - it had shot into Peter's acorn!

"Whose arrow?" he whispered in a deadly tone.

"Mine, Peter, mine..." said the thick voice. Then he said, "Stike, Peter, stick it into my heart!" With such anguish and guilt in his voice that I managed to speak.

"No..." I moaned. At my speech, everyone gasped.

"The Wendy lives!" said voice #2. "Thank heavens..." said the thick voice.

"I could feel them all crowd around me. Peter reached into my shirt, his fingers lightly brushing my skin. He pulled out the acorn.

"It's my kiss!" he exclaimed, "My kiss saved her!"

"Let me see it-" said voice #1, "Aye, that is a kiss; a powerful thing."

"We should carry her down to the house," said Peter, and with that, picked me up in his strong arms and flew. Soon he stopped, and I heard a ton of creaking, and then Peter took off again. There was no breeze, so I figured that we were inside.

"Wendy!" screamed John, and poor Mikey started to cry.

"She's not dead, calm down," said Peter "She's been hurt, but she'll get better soon. I promise." He laid me tenderly down on a very soft surface, and covered me with a warm blanket. "Get better Wendy, you've only had one adventure." he whispered, then kissed me on the cheek, making me feel cozy and drowzy. He walked off, and I fell asleep, smiling.


	7. The Home Under the Ground

**A/N:** Hey there, all. Hope you liked my las chappie, and here's the second one, just like I promised on chappie 6. Have fun reading, and no, I don't own any Peter Pan charachters or actors or whatever.

Chapter 7

When I woke up, I saw Peter first. He was sleeping on a stool by the door, which was connected with a slide that led to the center of the moss-covered floor. A huge chair covered in small white roses sat in the front of the room, and a little curtain on the wall behind it. Behind that curtain must've been Tink's sleeping place, because I saw a light shining through it, and soft snoring. There were beds - like bunk-beds - carved into the walls, and on these I first saw all of the Lost Boys. I could see John sleeping on one of the bottom bunks, and then thought, slightly panicked, _Where's Mike!_ I heard some soft mumbling coming from above me, and looked up - there he was, in a hammock above and to the right of my bed. Everything was bathed in moonlight, coming from a window on the ceiling, so it was clearly nighttime. I wanted to look around, not sleep more. Instead of exploring the cave, I sat down in front of the sleeping Peter, studying him closely as long as he was unaware. He began to whimper and moan in his sleep, then jumped to his feet and yelled, "I was NOT asleep!" Then he saw me, shaken as I was, I hadn't moved.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, then looked around him. The boys were still sleeping, though a few had stirred in their sleep when Peter yelled.

"Sorry if I scared you." he whispered, grinning.

"Could you show me around?" I asked, rather than answering. He grinned, and offered me his arm like some kind of British gentleman. I took it, and we had fun acting like snobs while he showed me around their home (which was actually underground). He showed me a storage room for dried berries, nuts, and vegetables, among animal furs and cloth. He then showed me a room with a few hammocks hung up in case of more Lost Boys. Then he showed me a small spot dug into the wall where they cooked (if they needed to). He told me that they had gotten a small oven for pirate gold and they experimented with pixie dust; they could now make power from pixie dust, and they used it to run their oven without a chimney. After the little tour, I asked him why he'd been sitting on a stool in front of the door, and he explained that he'd been guarding for that night only - just in case. I asked him what he'd dreamt about, as he'd been whimpering, and he said defensively, "It's only a nightmare, I've had the same one loads of times." I decided not to press it, and our conversation quickly got lighter, but I still wondered...


	8. Food Fight

**A/N:** Hey there people. I hope that you are enjoying this story, please don't forget to review! Thanx to all my recent reviewers:

Squishy fluff: why can't I have a songfic for Harry Potter? Just curious. (Reviewed Nightmare)

Llilmizzrebel131: I think Sir Pent is crazy also.;) j/k, sir pent! I know, I'm so good. Actually, ideas would be appreciated! Also, please don't kill me or I can't keep writing Nyahahaha!(Reviewed A of P&W and Take My Hand.)

Sir Pent: Mr. Barrie must've wanted it to sound like Windy to you, so suck it up! j/k Thanks for reviewing "Take My Hand".

SilverLunarStar: Thanx a bunch, I hope you read this story too, if you even see it!(Reviewed Take My Hand)

hotskittles: I like the phrase ohmyheck...Ohmyheck! Thanx for the review! (Reviewed Take My Hand)

YMM Starlet: Sorry, I can't really continue, but this story shows what happens before Peter gets all angsty...(Reviewed Take My Hand)

Anywho, on with the story! And muchas gracias to reviewers, and if I owned Peter Pan characters, I would die happy. ; )

Chapter 8

Then Peter went to the little cooking area and when he came back, he had a small woven bowl of nuts and berries. We sat on the bed I'd slept on and ate this light breakfast together, and when the others woke up, started one of the nastiest food fights I'd ever seen. I t started when Peter threw a berry in the air, and caught it in his mouth. I chucked one at him and he caught that too. Then he did it to me, and the berry bounced off my nose. He started to chuckle, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Then, smirking, I leaned over and smushed a berry onto his nose. He got that mischevious grin on his face with a glint in his eyes, and threw a few nuts and berries into the crowd of boys. Their reaction was immediate, and soon the air was full of flying food. Tink fled to her apartment, seething after getting pelted with an almond. Peter grabbed a couple soft sweet plants and grabbed me around the waist, shoving them into my mouth. I tackled him after quickly swallowing them and tickling his sides.

"Ahhh! Mercy! Uncle!" he gasped.

"Mwahahaha, revenge is sweet!" I crowed, but before I knew it, he swapped places with me, and I could hardly breathe for laughing.

"Yes, revenge _is _sweet!" he laughed. When I finally convinced Peter that I could hardly breathe, he stopped tickling me and tried to sit up. Keyword being _tried_...he lost his balance, landing on top of me. It knocked the wind out of me, but not because he was heavy. We stared at each other for a moment, then he scrambled to get off me. Then he said, "I'm going to go out fora bit." to the room at large. I sat up and gave him a questioning look, but he only gave me a quick smile, as though to tell me not to worry, and left. I still had no answers...


	9. Fairies

**A/N:** Hey everyone, don't forget, read my other Peter Pan story, Take My Hand. It's a one-shot, though, so sorry. It's so cute! I thanked all the reviewers of that story in my last chappie, so on with it, and I don't own any Peter Pan characters!

Chapter 9

Peter's POV

"How could I...ergh!" I muttered to myself.

"This could only be a grown-up wierdness!" I was somewhat confused and angry. My feelings for Wendy were all screwed up...did I he feel friendship for her or...more than that? I flew up and sat on a cloud. I thought about it for a bit. I kind of liked the feeelings I got from Wendy, so I decided to go back and see where the feelings took me. I flew back to the home under the ground, and found it clean and everyone sleeping, except for Wendy. She stood by the bed with an anxious look on her face.

"Peter?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You've been gone a long time...I was getting a little nervous."

"Eh...I'm alright." Wendy stepped closer, cautiously. I watched her, but I didn't move. I asked her suddenly, "Wendy? Would you come with me? I want to show you something." I had made up my mind when she stepped closer. I wanted her to see the faries. So we walked out of the little home. Her hand brushed against mine, so I took it. She smiled, which made me grin as well. I felt a bit...giddy. Playful. So I ducked down fast and crawled. Wendy didn't come down as well, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her down a bit roughly. I pointed to the faries, and Wendy leaned closer to see what I was pointing at. I saw the confusion on her face when she caught on to what I was pointing at. The tree that the faries had dances in had light spilling out of the huge holes in the bark. We crawled closer, and I looked into one of the holes and grinned. I waved Wendy over, and she crawled up right next to me, the scent of rasberries in her hair, almost making me forget what I was doing. Her eyes widened in wonder as she looked into the hole. In the tree, dozens of faries were dancing gracefully. She watched with awed attention as a lovely little man fairy dipped a beautiful girl fairy in their dance. The sight was gorgeous, and all Wendy and I could do was smile until I thought our faces would fall off. She looked at me, and I smiled, knowing just what she wanted. I jumped off the tree and stood, and Wendy got up as well. I bowed deeply, and she presented me with a flourishing curtsy. She had found an old nightgown in a trunk that the Lost Boys and I had found floating in the water one day. That's a different tale to tell though, so not this time.

**Wendy's POV**

(A/N: Nyaha, back to Wendy) I looked at Peter, and he smiled slowly. He jumped off the tree and stood like a gentleman, as though he knew exactly what I wanted. He bowed, and I curtsied. I had found an old-fashioned nightgown in one of the boys' treasure chests. He held out his hands, and I took them, sliding my right hand into his left. He put his right hand on my hip, sliding his hands on the smooth material, as I put my hand on his muscled shoulder. We bagan to dance, then flew upwards...it was clear we were quite happy just then. He pushed me gently, and as I flew backwards, he advanced towards me, and we took our dancing positions again. We flew higher...it was so incredibly easy to dance gracefully when your feet weren't touching the ground. Soon many fairies swirled around us, dancing beautifully, and creating music for us. I looked around and sighed, "It's so beautiful..."

"Yes, you are." Peter whispered, his perfect green eyes never straying from me. Our eyes met, and the moment was too perfect for words. Instead of kissing me, he pulled me close, we danced until we could barely stay awake, warm in eachother's arms. We flew to the little home under the ground, and dropped onto the bed with our hands still clasped.

(A/N: Yes, sorry for the no kissing, but it's too early in their relationship for that! I want it to be totally perfect, and FYI, I'm planning on continuing this story and I may up it to rated M! Mwahahahaha!)


	10. Fighting

**A/N: ** A super big thanks to my reviewers:

Lysia Croft: Thank you, and yeah, sir Pent annoys me too. This might be a bit darker than the original version, but that's because I made the characters a little older, thus the possibility of more mature relationships.

mabfairy: Yes, the ending will be cute, but it won't be the end! Mwahahaha! I am going to write a sequel about Wendy and Peter after the story! This is my official announcement, but I won't be starting it until I am done with this story, which will be a while. laughs kisses to you too. What language is your first? Thanks 4 reviewing!

Karaniya-broken: Yep, Wendy, behold, has a sense of madness in her, just like the rest of us, so she's allowed to go Mwahaha! laughs also you're funny! And yes, I hope you will think my newest chappies are sweet too, and it'll only get better! I hope...

Top of Form 1

Lilmizzrebel31: Yeah, I decided to change the whole plot around, and it is now loosley based on the movie. Hmmm...I might do the Tigerlilly idea, but maybe not. Don't worry, I usually write it on paper in my spare time, so I already have quite a few ideas. Thank you for putting me in your favorites! cries happy tears. Yeeeeeeeessss, M, dirty! Nyahaha! I may make it less dirty and keep it at T, just because I'm no good at descriptions, I've never had a boyfriend...(Just kidding, I had to freak you out there! We weren't really "official") whatever...

And no, I do not own any Peter Pan charachters, J.M. Barrie is the genius here!

Chapter 10

Peter and I awoke, luckily, before the boys the next morning. I was curled into Peter's smooth bare chest, and he had an arm wrapped around my shoulders. He tried to remove his arm without waking me, but to no avail. I opened my eyes and smiled, my blue eyes meeting his turquoise ones. My eyes immediatley became concerned; I had heard him whimpering again last night, and had held him close, hoping to soothe him. He asked me, _What?_ with his eyes. So I asked him again about the dream, and I had forgotten that he has arather short temper. So when he didn't tell me, I persisted until he leapt off the bed, saying in a clipped tone, "I told you before, I don't want to talk about it. That's final."

"I think you should, so maybe I could help you with it!" I said somewhat icily. We were standing on opposite sides of the bed, and the Lost boys had gotten up from the shouting.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU ABOUT IT, SO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Peter bellowed.

"JUST TELL ME, YOU IDJIT!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY BIT-" by this time I had gotten so frusterated with his stubbornness, thet I slapped him as hard as I could. Then I looked at my hand, and thought, _Bloody hell, what did I just do!_ in anguish at my actions. I looked back up at Peter, who had a large red spot on his face, and was staring at me with anger and sadness burning in his eyes. Before I could open my mouth, he was out of the house. I collapsed on the ground, and all the boys surrounded me, trying to make me feel better. I absent-mindedly thought, _Why aren't they consoling Peter?_

"Don't worry, he'll think about it and be back feeling better in no time." said Tootles, who had shot me, but was the sweetest of the lot of them. I nodded mutely and then said, "I think I need some rest...you all go hunting or something..." and as soon as they left, I threw myself on the bed and cried. I had never felt more guilty in my life, including the time I put laxative into my Aunt Millecent's milk. I sobbed until I was too tired to stay awake.


	11. Mermaids

A/N: Okey doke, here's the next chappie. Again, the genius is J. M. Barrie. Review pretty please!

Chapter 11

When I awoke, I felt a warm weight against my back. I turned my head, expecting to see Mikey, and Peter was there, his sleeping form curved right up against me and his arms around my stomach. I smiled softly and turned myself around so I was facing him, our noses barely an inch apart. He opened his eyes, feeling my breath on his face, and looked at me sadly. He started to say, "Wendy, I'm sor-" but I stopped him with a finger on his lips, which I noted were quite soft...then I said, "It's alright Peter, we both made mistakes. I shouldn't have pestered you so badly or hit you, and you shouldnt've lost your temper so easily. Though I do wish you would tell me what's bothering you." I noticed something wasn't right. Then I realized...

"Wait a sec, where are the boys?" Peter sat bolt upright, and said, "Oh God, you're right!" _Where are they!_ I thought frantically.

"Okay, don't panic, let's go find out where they are." Peter choked out.

"How!" I cried.

"The mermaids would know..."

We sat on a rock in the middle of water that was rising fast; I watched as Peter played his pan flute. Soon, the mermaids withdrew their pale gleaming faces from the green water. It was storming outside, no rain yet, but the water was churning with the wind. The thunder was reverberating over the water, which was thrashing against the little rock we were sitting on. Lightning flashed as the mermaids dove underm once again and began to glide towards us. Peter smiled triumphantly, but frowned when I said, "Cool! They're beautiful..." Peter muttered, "Don't get too close or they'll drown you." The mermaids rose gracefully out of the water, and Peter began speaking to them in a dialect of clicks and screeches. I tuned out, and stared at the red-haired beauty nearest to me. She stared back, and the moment my eyes met hers, I was caught in a trance. _Shit! _ I thought, _She'll drown me!_ She took my hand and dipped it into the water as she grinned evilly, revealing sharp yellowing teeth. She moved her hand up my arm, meaning to pull me into the water...I was as good as dead.

**A/N: **Soooo, what's the word on this one? Do you like it? Don't worry, I won't leave you hangin' for long.


	12. The Black Castle

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, sorry 'bout the wait. I have been detained by my parents who hardly ever sign me on, because I can't figure out the bloody password to get on! Here's to all my reviewers who keep me going! **

**Lysia Croft:** Hey, sorry about the short chappies, I was using a huge font and when I shortened it, realized, holy cow, I have really short chapters! I will try to fix that.

**Little Lotte's Evil Twin:** Awwww, thank you! You hear that guys? She thinks I'm gifted. Many thanks.

**Lilmizzrebel31: **Good to know you like my evil laugh, Nyahahahaha!

**mabfairy: **Peter saves Wendy, they will be kissing (I hope) soon. My friend visited Brazil once.

**The Blue Faerie: **Thanks, good to hear from you!

**IlovePhil: **Alrighty, if you read this, thank you for responding to "Take my Hand" I read the lyrics, and I typed up the story as fast as I could because I knew exactly what I wanted to do w/ it. Thanks! I'm (obviously) quite a softie for romances too, so no worries. Go you!

**Chapter 12**

Peter turned, having finished talking with the mermaid, and he realized what was happening the same moment the mermaid yanked on my arm. _God, Peter, save me!_ He was by me before I could blink, and pulled me back, hissing at the mermaid. She screeched, a horrible, unearthly sound, and was gone in a flip of razor-tailed fins. As Peter held me close to him, so close I could feel his heart beat, he whispered, "Hook has the Lost Boys at the Black Castle..." He slowly released me, I took his hand, and we left the little rock. As we flew, I asked Peter how long it would take to get there; he told me it would be around 15 minutes. I slipped into horrible thoughts of what Hook would do to the boys I had come to love as my brothers. I began to sink in the air as my eyes began to fill with tears, and I roughly wiped them away, only to have more replace them. Peter must've seen my tears, along with noticing that I was flying a little too low, because he pulled me to himself, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me tightly, and I knew that if he hadn't been holding me, I would've plummeted straight into the water. I sobbed into his warm chest until his gentle rocking made my tears subside. He kissed my head unconsiously, rubbing my back asw I pulled myself together. He held me out from him a little so he could see my face when I stopped, and asked, "Are you alright now? Keep thinking happy thoughts, or you'll fall."

"Peter, I can't come up with any happy thoughts right now..."

"It's alright, I'll carry you there." He picked me up easily, so that my head was cradled on his shoulder, my cheek pressed up against his neck. He held me close,and I could've stayed nestled against his body forever, but we had more important things to do. When we spotted the castle, I felt content from being with Peter, so I flew out of his arms and took his hand again as we drew nearer to the Black Castle. We descended quickly, and Peter let go of my hand. He drew two swords out of the back of his outfit and said, "I brought these," and threw one to me, asking, "Can you use it?" I looked at the blade; it was carved with depictions of vines and fairies, and was very light. I had taken dueling lessons for a year in tenth grade, and had been teaching and practicing with my brothers when we acted out our stories. Peter held his sword, stepping towards me, challengingly. I accepted and we dueled; our swords clashing until we stopped dueling with our swords crossed in front of our faces. He said, "Promise me one thing," and stepped so close that we were nose to nose. He whispered, "Leave Hook to me."

"I promise."

He grinned, then said, "Wait here for my signal." and flew off.

"Wait here! Oy! PETER!" I yelled, trealizing a moment too late that my scream might attract unwanted attention. I hid behind a rock as quickly as I could, and about a minute later, Hook stepped out. I wasn't afraid, staring at him, but slightly enranced...he had peircing blue eyes and greasy, curly black hair. I wanted to watch him more...but I knew he was dangerous. Hook turned suddenly and pointed his gun right to where I was sitting. My heart was beating a million miles an hour, while he stared hard at me. He didn't see me though, so he turned back to the ocean with a smir on his face, just as the lightning flashed, revealing me. If he had turned then, I wold've been dead... Smee started shouting, so Hook turned and went back into the castle. I assumed that the reason Smee was yelling was Peter's doing, so I followed a few seconds after. I tiptoed into the caste, and I saw Peter resting on the gigantic claws of a stone dragon. He was shouting in a voice that perfectly imitated Hook's, "No. No. No..." while Hook asked him yes or no questions. Then it dawned on me...Hook was using Peter's voice to find him! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and when Peter shouted in his own voice, "Do you give up!" and Smee screamed, "YES!" Peter yelled, "I am-"

"-HISTORY!" said Hook as he let loose a bullet.

"PETER!" I screamed.

**A/N: **By the way guys, my neighbor Faust Love and I are writing a story together, and she is bummed b/c she has no reviews. Read the story, it will turn out well, scince I am helping to write it! It is actually quite good so far, some swearing and lots of romance. Also vampires. But it is good, so read it if you have time. The story is called Trouble comes in Threes. Thanks, and bloody READ IT! No, I'm not British, I am American, but I love the British accent! ;)


	13. Rescue

**A/N: **Sooooooo sorry, again, for the long wait. Hope you like this chappie, the next one will be more from the book by J.M. Barrie (who is responsible for this classic tale!) Shout out to all my reviewers for last chappie:

Eva Sumpter: Hey Eva. I love that name. Thank you for reviewing, and don't worry 'bout the P&W thing. It will work out! ; )

mabfairy: Oh good. Yes, Peter and Wendy will kiss soon. Nyahaha!

Blissful Rose: Yay! Thanks for reviewing (again)

Lilmizzrebel31: Thank you! huggles

**Chapter 13**

Peter easily moved just before the bullet blasted a hole through the stone where he had been sitting. He looked at Hook, surprised that he had even managed to get that close to killing him. Peter then flew forward and engaged in a swordfight with Hook immediatley. I clutched my sword tightly and watched them with my hand against the wall. I was so worried about Peter that I didn't notice a pirate striding up to me. I saw him moving out of the corner of my eye when he got to where I was, and brought up my sword to meet his as he brought his down. His dirty face looked a little flabbergasted because I'd been so quick. Then he shook off his shock and smirked at me, his disgusting breath on my face.

"Why don't you behave and I won't hurt you- give up." he sneered. I swung my sword at him, which he dodged; I spun and our swords clashed. We paused a moment. He said threateningly, "Maybe your ears don't work so well..." I wrinkled my nose and replied with an insolent smirk on my face, "Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine..." His face contorted and he swung at me again, and I sidestepped that blow quickly also, pivoting and swinging upwards, slicing a gash into the pirate's face. The blood on his face glistened, and he flipped out his pistol and shot at me, hitting my sword blade. The blade fell off the hilt, and as he was about to shoot me again, I chucked my hilt at his forehead, and it hit him with a clunk. He fell backwards as I stepped towards him, taking his sword. "Down for the count..." I chuckled, and went down the molding stone stairs. I glanced over to Peter; he was busy fending off Hook. I looked down to where the boys were hostage...oddly enough, there was a girl with them, and judging by her clothing, she was an Indian. They were chained to a rock, with the water rising fast The other pirates were cheering Hook from behind a cannon. I thought of as many happy thoughts as I could, and flew to the top of the castle. I flew along the ceiling, and no one looked up until I had reached the end where the boys (and girl) were. I slid down the wall behind the pirates and crawled my way around them. Then I slid into the icy cold water on the side and swam carefully to where my brothers were tied. I felt around for my dagger, tied to my leg, and cut them free. We all ducked under water at an example from the Indian girl, and swam to a small cave in the water where the pirates couldn't see us. Once we had caught our breath, we swam under water some more to reach the back of a rock, where we could climb up and not be seen. I looked up at Peter, who was held in Hook's grasp.

Hook yelled, "Ready?" The pirates nodded. "FIRE!" screamed Hook, and the pirates let the cannon ball loose as Hook spun Peter away from him. I realized, through my horror, that the "cannonball" was a net, and Peter was caught in it. It dropped straight into the water, and I screamed, "Get that boat!" All the boys jumped into a boat right off the rock, and I cried, "Now turn it around! Quickly!" They tried to turn it around as fast as they could, but I knew it wouldn't be quick enough. I dove into the below freezing water and swam as fast as I could to where Peter fell in the water. I dove and felt around, then opened my eyes, I grabbed a rope, and I could see Peter stuggling to stay afloat- to no avail. I pulled upwards as hard as I could, but it didn't work. He turned to me, feeling the tug, and smiled. I wish he wouldn't, I had to concentrate, and he was dying, the idiot! I suddenly thought of the dagger on my leg, and pulled it off me too quickly- I felt the sting of a cut. I cut Peter free and swam to the top with him. He grinned at me after we had both come up gasping for air, and I said, "Come on, there's no time for silliness." he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward shore. I pulled myself up, but had to help him; he had no strength to after pulling me and struggling to stay up. We both sat there, gasping for breath still. Peter stared into my eyes, and I into his. Then I saw Hook come up behind Peter from the corner of my eye.

"Peter, look out!" I tried to shove him out of the way, but Hook grabbed him, pulling him up roughly by his hair. I had no strength to get up, all I could do was glare at Hook with silent tears flowing down my face. Hook stared down at me pitilessly and threw Peter to the cold stone next to me. I gazed at Peter; he was going to die, we were both sure of it. He looked at me, and all the Lost Boys and the Indian girl were watching. They looked away. I would not look away, I did not want to do that to Peter. I suddenly threw myself over Peter, just as Hook was about to strike into his heart. I grabbed Peter, and through some unknown reserve of strength, flew out of the castle and onward until I spotted a small rock, hoping that I could get to the rock before I passed out. I flew until I came to the rock, and the moment my feet hit the stone, I blacked out.


	14. Death?

**A/N:** Sorry, I hope to get this on the net soon. This chapter isn't that well written, just to warn you...hope you like it anyway! Don't forget, I own nothing!

**Chapter 14**

I awoke due to coldness. Peter was trying to drag me back up on the rock, which was quickly getting smaller- _the tides. _He dragged me up, after I helped him a little, and I laid on his chest, holding him as tightly as I could. He held me too, and he looked into my eyes and said, "Well, I suppose dying will be an awfully big adventure."

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed. "We'll find a way..." but I trailed off as I realized there was no way out. I looked down at Peter, and a tear slid down my face. _We shouldn't die...we're just kids! _Peter reached up and gently wiped away my tear, and hooked his arm around my neck, pulling me down to him. He gently kissed my cheek, then my forehead, then my lips...I almost forgot that we were going to die in a moment. He pulled away, smiling gently, and we curled up together on the tiny rock. A small hope began to blossom when a large kite brushed up against me. _This is the kite that could carry Michael and John..._ I thought, thinking back to one day when they made an enourmous kite that carried them both away...until Tootles grabbed the rope for the kite and barely kept them on the ground. (A/N: Hey, it's fiction isn't it?) I grabbed it, and thought the happiest thing I could...Peter's kiss. I turned to Peter, and told him, "Peter! This kite can carry us!"

"No...but it can carry you alone. It won't hold the both of us, Michael, John, and Tootles weigh about as much as you and I together."

"We'll play 'rock paper scissors' for it..."

"And you a lady? Never."

He grabbed me 'round the waist, pulling me roughly to him, and kissed me again.

"Good-bye, Wendy..." and with that, lifted me and pushed me away from the rock.

"PETER, NO!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as I flew away, toward shore, just as the last bit of the rock was dissapearing. As I flew away, I wondered if the Lost Boys had gotten out safely...

**Peter's POV**

I watched as Wendy flew away, oddly happy that she was at least safe. Then I realized that she still needed someone to protect her..._I guess that's up to the Lost Boys..._ Speak of the devil! The Lost boys were rowing toward shore. I waved and yelled at them, not as loudly as I normally could, I was weak. I collapsed onto the water, I probably looked like I was sitting on the water's surface. It was rising, and soon it was up to my waist while I was sitting there. I stood up, and the boys redoubled their efforts, calling encouragement to me. They reached me just as the water was up to my waist standing, and Tootles sprinkled his pouch of fairy dust on me for a little extra help. I barely got into the boat without tipping everyone over, and said to the lot of them, "Thanks guys, you saved my life. We gotta get to shore, Wendy's probably worried sick about us!" I decided to leave out the fact that I knew she was worried, probably sobbing her heart out...because I went and gave her a 'thimble'. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but I had thought that it would be my last chance to let her know of my...feelings..."Hmph." I said out loud. Slightly asked me, "What now?"

"Nothing. Let's hurry and get to shore."

**Wendy's POV (back to normal POV)**

I lay on the sand and stare up at the sky, which was clearing to reveal a beautiful soft purple and pink sky- sunset. I sat up and thought about Peter, dying bravley to save me...the water invading his lungs as he suffered..._NO! _I had to break my self out of those thoughts before I died of agony. I sobbed as I slumped to the ground again. I heard some chattering of the boys, but that didn't matter at all..._Wait, the boys!_ I thought. I whipped around, and there were the boys, Peter with them! They had rescued him! I threw myself at Peter, who took a couple steps toward me and captured me in his arms. I sighed contentedly into his solid, warm, shoulder, with tears of happiness flowing softly down my face. He kissed my head, and released me, peering into my face. Then he said to everyone, "We should celebrate the rescue of Tiger Lily and the Lost Boys. And me, I suppose." I hugged him hard and we went off to our small home and the indian girl - Tiger Lily - went to the encampent after agreeing whole-heartedly with the plan. I noticed that she shot John a look, and he blushed. _Hmmmmmm..._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: To all my wonderful reviewers:

Lilmizzrebel31: Yep, I read the Peter Pan book, a biography of J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan in Kengsington Gardens, Peter and the Starcatchers, I've watched Peter Pan (cartoon and the one w/ Jeremy Sumpter in it) But not the one with a girl playing Peter Pan, I've also seen Finding Neverland and Return to Neverland. I've also read a mini-biography of Jeremy Sumpter! In short, not an expert on Peter Pan, but maybe a little overboard on loving the story. I am hyper too. I just danced like a maniac in my room to some Simple Plan (still not gettin' any). I'll r&r for you (if I ever find the time!) I'm writing too much. Next!

mabfairy: Awwwwwww, thanks for keepin' me in mind! Yes, I'm glad you're satisfied w/ the kiss. I think I didn't write enough there, but oh well. More kisses in the future! Nyaha! Yes, I felt that maybe I should enter the kite/rock bit b/c Peter was so cute and gallant in the book, I had to put it in there somewhere!

Lysia Croft: Yep, lotsa love for Tiger Lily and John in the future (but not much, since I always end up focusing more on Peter and Wendy!

Blissful Rose: Thanks for reviewing, if you liked this chapter, I hope you will love the future ones, because this chapter was written when I was tired and didn't feel like writing!

Eva Sumpter: Hey girl! How could anyone not love the name Eva? I had that nickname once: Eva Save-a-lot lol! Hugses! Haha, don't worry, I review w/o reading sometimes too. ;)

tink20: Hey! Was New York fun? Whooo- New York and you can't get to a computer? Yikes! I love good feedback from my reviewers, so thanks! ;) Avian (me) loves fluffiness also, so there will be more to come! Bwahahahaha!

Aria Elessar: Hey, to eveyone reading this story, this is my sister- you should read her story too! It's called stars of time, and I helped her load it- it's her 1st fanfic, so beeee nice! And now, on with the story, and don't forget, J.M. Barrie is the incredibly gifted one here!

**Chapter 15**

When we got back to the house, (not really, but hey...) the boys quickly got ready for the party. Peter mixed up a paste for paint that Tiger Lily had taught him, he explained to me, as I wrestled one of the twins into his deer hide vest. Peter mixed up several different colors, then I went off to find myself something to wear. I dug through the chest the boys had found with old-fashioned clothing in it, searching for something...well...suitable. All of it was was mostly frilly nightgowns...then I came across something I liked, and set it aside for later, it was a little too fancy for an Indian party. Then Peter tapped me on the shoulder.

"Here, try this." he said, tossing it to me. I thanked him, then put it on after gently shoving him out of the room. I looked at myself in a small mirror. The top of the outfit was a sleeveless 3/4 shirt, made of cotton and dyed a deep sea-green that set off my eyes. The neck was square-cut, showing off my figure a little. The outfit also included a deer-hide equivalent of shorts, and a feather with beads on a strip of leather, tied to a small clip. I put this in my hair, and also the hemp circlet with shining beads in it- a sign of a "guest". (A/N: I really don't know much about Native Americans, so I apologize deeply!) I came out of the room, and Peter whistled when he saw me; I had a bit of a grin on my face. The boys were dressed and Peter was wearing deer hide long pants with no shirt. Then we had fun painting each other with the body paints Peter had mixed up. We went outside first, so as to not drip paint on the floor. Tootles painted an arrow on Nibs because he planned the battles with Peter, Tootles had a heart painted on him because he was such a sweetie, but noble at the same time, and so on. Peter glanced at me, then walked over to paint on me. He kneeled down and sat on the cool ground with me, and painted a crescent shape on my face, with a raindrop in the middle of it, and a star/sun-like shape on my shoulder. He leaned over me, and blew on the paint to dry it. He trailed his fingers over the dry paint, then down my arm. I shivered slightly.

"Wendy?" he inquired.

"Hmmmm?"

"...nothing."

I smushed my hands into the paint, and put one handprint on Peter's face, and the other on his chest. I think he enjoyed that...soon enough, we were all set to go for the party.

We had quite a bit of extra time, so we acted out Snow White, Peter and I kissed in the little house the boys made- we had sent them outside, and they all came in after, cheering, because I, Snow White, had awoken. Then we decided it was time to go. We all hiked up the nearly invisible footpath from the Home Under the Ground to the Indian Encampment. When we got there, we sat around the fire and swapped stories, with us, of course, acting them out. Peter and I were talking about our first meeting, and as we acted it out, Tiger Lily and John exchanged looks. Everyone else was paying rapt attention to us, and when it came to the part about the thimble, we glazed over it with less details. Then we flew, just as before, and the end of our tale was done. Peter summed up the end, saying, "And that's how Wendy got here!" Peter was actually a rather good actor, even though he insisted he had no experience, only a bit from watching me tell stories all those years. Everyone applauded, but not long, because someone started up the music. _How the hell do these people know about Yellowcard? _I wondered to myself, as they began to sing Yellowcard's "Ocean Avenue", beating on drums and twanging on rough resemblances to guitars. One even had a violin. "How incredibly resourceful!" I exclaimed as Peter grabbed me, and we began to rock to the...well...rock!

_There's a place on Ocean Avenue,_

_where I used to sit and talk with you._

_We were both 16 and it felt so right, _

_sleepin' all day, stayin' up all niiiight._

Peter and I grinned at each other, that's exactly what we were doing...staying up all night. We continued "gettin' our freak on" as the kids at home would say.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,_

_we would walk on the beach and rub our feet..._

"What did they say there?" I asked Peter.

"I have no idea, but it sounded like 'knock our feet', I don't have a copy of the lyrics!"

_We were both 18 and it felt so right, _

_sleepin' all day, stayin' up all niiight._

_If I could find you now, things would get better!_

_We could leave this town and rock forever..._

I thought, _that's what I wanted to do when Peter showed up...perfect timing!_ Peter grinned at me, thinking the same thing, I guess.

_Let you waves crash down on me_

_and take me awaay..._

Peter definitely crashed into my life...I laughed quietly and looked up at him, and I was glad that he had taken me away...

_There's a piece of you that's here with me, _

_it's everywhere I go, it's everything I see._

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by, _

_I can make believe that you're here...toniiight_

_...that you're here...tonight._

I wondered how mom and dad were doing, then I realized that it'd been quite a while since we'd been home...maybe we should go home. The chorus played again, and I realized, as the next words played, that I couldn't leave Peter...

_I remember the look in your eyes, _

_when I told you that this was good-bye._

_You were beggin' me not tonight, _

_not here, not now._

_We're lookin' up at the same night sky, _

_we keep pretendin' the sun will not rise._

_We'll be together for one more night,_

_somewhere...somehow..._

But as I looked at Peter, I knew it couldn't last; I had to go home sometime. It would be like going home after family vacation, except much, much worse and more heart breaking, but I had to do it...for my parents. My brothers didn't remember mom and dad, only I did.

"Peter..."

"...hmmm?"

"I...I'm sorry but..."

"But what?" he said, looking quite worried, as though he thought I didn't like him anymore.

"I...we...my brothers and I..."

"Uh huh..."

"We have to go home, tomorrow."

He stared at me, we had stopped moving. He looked furious, downhearted, forsaken, and the sparkle in his eyes had gone out. He backed away slowly, his disbelief obvious. I started toward him, but he put up a hand to stop me.

_If I could find you now things would get better..._

_we could leave this town, and rock forever..._

_I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together._

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away._

The song ended, and Peter said dully, "If you want to." Tears began streaming silently down his face, and he disappeared like a bolt of lightning. When he looked at me like that I wanted to grab a spoon, hand it to him and tell him to scoop out my heart with it, it probably would've hurt less. I started after him, the others dancing to another song, and when I was half way to the house, I broke down and began to whimper with tears flowing, and made it to the play house the boys had made when we acted out "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." after As I thought about the time we had played that, I thought..._Peter was Prince Charming, I was Snow White..._I thought about when we had kissed in this little house...right over...there. I pointed to the corner where the little pretend bed had been, Peter had leaned over me and kissed me gently..._I can't believe I have to choose between my family and Peter! It's not a fair choice for me to have to make! _I knew I had to go back to my family. I sobbed in the quiet little house, falling asleep when I was too exhausted to stay awake.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This is a reeeally sad chappie, and long, but ch. 17 is short, and that one is even sadder. Read it anyway, and review if you cry. I got really into the story, so this is probably how I'd feel. J.M. Barries is the genius, I just work off his work! Maybe someday I'll come up with something as good. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

Dreams of Peter dying of despair tormented me, but when I got up sweating and shaking in the morning and got the guts to go and collect my brothers, he was alive and well. Phisically. Mentally, I couldn't tell. His face was unreadable. He spoke softly and stiffly, as though any louder and he would break down, "I have arranged for a fairy guide to take you back."

I looked up from the floor, where I was talking with the boys about getting adopted.

"Peter...we've been talking...," he looked at me, or rather, the space above my head. "Peter, what if you came back with us?"

"Can we go Peter?" asked Slightly eagerly.

"If you want to." he said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

I approached him carefully and said, "You too, Peter..."

"Would they send me to school?"

I hesitated a moment. Then, "Yes."

"Then...to an office."

"I suppose so..."

He smiled, a humorless smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You can't catch me and make me a man!" he said, backing away as though to play tag.

"Peter!" I cried and stepped forward. He stopped, not smiling anymore he stepped towards me until our noses were touching. He bent until his mouth was right next to my ear, and whispered, "I want...always...to be young and to have _fun._"

"You say so, but I think sometimes that that is your biggest delusion." I walked away and helped the boys pack, wiping tears away roughly, so they would not blind me. Peter strode to his bed and flopped down on it, and as we left I called to him, "Peter, don't forget me...I lo-" he cut me off, all the fight in him gone. He looked at me lifelessly, and said, "Please, just...go..."

I came out of the entrance listlessly, and I was so depressed that as I looked around at the boys tied up and gagged, I didn't realize what was happening until a dirty blistered pirate came up behind me, hissing, "Surprissssse!" He grabbed and gagged me before I could even have a reaction, and I was carried over his shoulder to the pirate ship, with Hook and Smee waving good-bye from the entrance to the Home Under the Ground, and Peter would be dead soon...

**Peter's POV: **(A/N: This bit is rather gory, so I would suggest skimming over it a bit. You have been warned!)

I was having a nightmare. Wendy had left, taking all of the Lost Boys with her. When she left, I wanted to tell her I loved her, but then she turned into Hook, and a different Wendy stood beside Hook. This Wendy said she wanted to stay with Hook, and then another materialized and said she loved me and would stay with me forever. Then both dissapeared and Hook said, "I'm going to kill your precious Wendy!" with an evil cackle, and turned back into Wendy, and she said she was going to kill me and advanced toward me, I didn't want to kill her, but she wanted to kill me! I was panicking. Before I could grab a sword, she pierced my side, then sliced my head so a huge gash appeared, and I was losing blood so fast that all I could do was lay there dying. I watched as Hook appeared again beside her, and took her knife from her, snickering as I watched helplessly, and she started screaming for me to help, but I couldn't move, and Hook moved to slice her head off as I watched, blood about to spurt everywhere. I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" and sobbed desparatley, as I shot straight up in bed. "I was NOT asleep!" I screamed, then looked around. I had been having the same nightmare scince I first saw Wendy telling stories, the one she always asked about. I glanced around and realized that they had all left a while ago, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I looked over to where I'd left the bowl of berries she and I had picked a while ago. I grabbed one, and lifted it to my mouth. Little did I know that Hook had dropped poison in it. I was about to drop it in my mouth when something small snatched the berry and scattered the bowl all over the ground, or rather, some_one_. I looked disbelievingly at Tinkerbell, who I had not seen in ages.

"Tink?" she was chattering something about poison.

"What? Hang on, let me pick this up." I stooped to gather the berries, and I grabbed one and dropped it into my mouth, but Tink got in front of my mouth and gulped it down.

"Tinkerbell!" I exclaimed indignantly.

She began to cough and splutter.

"Tink!" She stopped, gasping, by a pile of coins and candles.

"Tink, why is your light...going out?" She smiled weakly at me.

"Tink, why are you so cold? Stay warm, Tink, stay warm..." I whispered, my voice breaking. I felt like my world was shattering. Tink was dying. Wendy and the boys were gone. Tink's light was fading more. With her last breath, she smiled up at me and said, "Peter..."

I picked her up when she turned an icy gray. I put her gently on the ground, my eyes filling with tears.

"Please, Tink, please don't leave me...I'm so sorry, please..." I sobbed, digging my hands into the dirt, and twisting in agony, "T I N K !"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Alrighty, this chappie oughta be a bit happier than the last one. J.M. Barrie is a singularly gifted man!

**Chapter 17**

**Wendy's POV **(normal again)

I was tied to the mast of the pirate ship. I wanted to scream, fight, anything to save Peter, but I was bound securely and gagged, so I could do nothing. I tried to be strong and not cry, and it was barely working. The sky abruptly turned gray and clouds rolled in; the water was colliding violently against the ship, and the pirates cheered as they brought out the plank. Smee observed, "Cap'n, look at the sky! And check out the water..." I heard Peter yelling as though in extreme agony... "Pan must be DEAD!" I heard, and everyone roared their congratulations to Hook. The boys denied it. I despaired for a moment, and nearly broke down, but then I whispered, "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do." I wanted to laugh. Some invisible force was telling me to say this with all the conviction in my body. A pirate near me asked, "You what?"

"I do believe in fairies!"

John looked as if he suddenly realized something, and whispered, "I do believe in fairies..." Soon he had the other boys chanting, and before we knew it, even the crew was shouting it, and one freaked out pirates charged at the boys, screaming, "Stop that nonsense or I'll run ya' through, believe in fairies, I do, I do." I was incredibly happy and sad at the same time, causing me to laugh with tears streaming down my face.

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO!" everyone was screaming, it was as if the entire universe, the cosmos, were screaming the same thing with the same incredible passion and joy. Far away, I could hear children whispering in their sleep, "I do believe in fairies, I do I do..." I could hear whispers all over, adults and children everywhere...Peter was screaming it even, wherever he was...

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I-" we were cut short by Hook screaming, "HE'S ALIVE!" and pointing at the brilliant sunset, purple and crimson. Hook came up behind me, and grabbed me by the wrists, forcing them behind my back. I cried out in pain, and when he tried to silence me with his hand, I bit it until I tasted blood in my mouth. He yanked his hand out, cursing, then had someone blindfold me and put me on the plank. I smiled grimly, glad I had at least done some damage to this bastard. I walked down the plank, saying, "Kick some pirate ass, boys." I was turned around, and heard a ticking below me. _Oh well, it'll be over in one swallow..._ I thought. Someone jumped on the plank, and I fought for my balance. They did it again, and I fell off the plank, amidst the screams, "WENDY!"

**Meanwhile**

**Peter's POV:**

I screamed, with all my heart, my soul, "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO!" My power was that every person on the planet could feel me, there had been a Pan for part of everyone's childhood for centuries. I was crying out to those who still believed, and had not grown out of the simple and doubtless belief that a child has. I had cried out again and again, and soon, the air was thick with the whispers, the screams, of all those who believed in fairies, even if they only believed when no one was watching.

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I-" Tink began to stir. I picked her up and stopped shouting, my voice hoarse and my face streaked with tears. She opened her eyes and smiled then flew out of my hand and tickled me, I was so happy I was sobbing near hysterically and laughing at the same time. As soon as I was under more control of my currently rampant emotions, I headed inside, grabbing a sword and flew off, muttering to Tink, "It's Hook or me this time."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **

**Chapter 18**

**Wendy's POV:**

As I fell, (it was a long way to the water) I managed to slip my hand through the large hanky tied around my hands, and tore off the blindfold. I saw something hurtling toward me at an enormous speed. Peter! He swooped underneath me and told me to be quiet with a finger to his lips as he caught me. I whispered, "Oh Peter, I'm sorry, I was too harsh-"

"No, Wendy, I was an idiot, I can't make you choose-"

"No, honestly-"

He hushed me with a finger to _my _lips. I then registered that he was holding me tightly to his body, and he kissed my forehead with a sorrowful smile. Even under the circumstances, Peter kissed my cheek, then my chin; small flickers of love. He grinned at me and captured my lips in a fiery kiss, next pulling away so that our lips never left each other, and whispered, "Maybe we should go kick some pirate ass."

"I agree very much good sir..." and after one last quick peck, me still in Peter's arms, he flew upward. He peeked up over the side of the ship, Tink was creating a diversion by creating a shadow with a crocodile-shaped clock. Everyone, except that calamity of a captain, Hook, was up in the rigging, hunting the "croc" down. Hook was facing the other way, so Peter and I flew up on deck, the boys perking up immediately. Peter looked incredibly proud of himself, and nodded as if to say, "So there." to the boys. Mikey was so relieved, he laughed, and Peter became alarmed, and shot behind the mast I had been tied to. Hook whipped around, eyeing the Lost Boys suspiciously, and they all tried to look polite and silent. Peter fingered his sword, dangling from his side, and smiled that sexy, slow smile. Hook turned back around, and Peter took the chance. He set me down, and I ran to the armory, which seemed like the best place to run, so I could get armed, and grab swords for the boys. I hid behind the door and looked through the crack, watching as Peter flew soundlessly in between Tootles and Curly. Hook turned around, hearing Peter's landing. He eyed the boys as though he suspected they were up to something. They gathered closer to Peter, so he wouldn't notice the extra person. Without warning, there came a splash from behind Hook. He whipped around, and Peter had the boys cut loose. They ran for the armory, where I handed them all swords or daggers. Outside, Hook had turned around and said, "So, Peter Pan. This is all your doing."

"Aye, James Hook. It's all my doing."

Hook sneered, "Proud and insolent youth. Prepare to meet thy doom!"

Peter bellowed, "Dark and sinister man, have at thee!" and engaged in sword dueling. All the pirates had come down from the rigging after Tink was exposed, except the one she made fall into the water. They advanced toward Peter, clenching their blades, yet Hook screamed, "LEAVE HIM!" then hissed, "He's mine."

"NOW!" Peter yelled, and everyone came rushing from the armory, and such a bewildered bunch of pirates, you have never seen. There was a lot of confused fighting, in which I only caught glimpses of how the others were doing between pirates I had fought to the edge, then off the plank. Nibs was riding a pirate down the stairs with the twins piled on too, then they hoisted the sea dog over the edge and dumped him over the side unceremoniously. The fight continued on until around 15 pirates were still on the ship, including Hook. There were 8 of us, the Lost Boys, Peter, and me. I was hoping we'd win. I sought Hook in the small crowd, he had grabbed Tink. _No! _I thought desparatley, _What if he flies!_ He did. he dropped Tink, her little head spinning, and flew into the air. He had a horrible look of triumph on his face. He flew towards Peter, who had just made another of the pirates fall off the ship, Peter looked at Hook, who screamed, "It's Hook! He flies!" he flipped his sword (still talking in third person) and shouted gleefully, "And he likes it!" as he caught the sword on his outstretched hand. Peter looked taken aback as Hook clashed swords with Peter, but recovered quickly, not used to fighting while his opponent was flying. Oh no! _I hope he does alright..._ I thought, as I dumped another pirate over the side of the ship. I counted again. _10 pirates to go..._


	19. The Final Battle

**A/N:** Alrighty, this is almost done! We love you, J.M. Barrie! And here's to all my lovely reviewers:

Blissful Rose: Thank you, and I will be continuing as soon as I answer my reviews! Hope you like this chap.!

tink20: Haha, I guess I didn't even think about the thys and our slang in it, but yeah, I felt like I oughta put that in there. Wow, you can really hear the music? I always feel like I don't want to continue writing the story b/c it's not the same w/o the music! I always have a stupid smile on my face when I'm reading too, so I know what you mean.n Thank you, thank you, I got 3 chappies in a day takes a bow There is NO WAY I'm gonna stop where the movie stops, I wanted to make a sequel all along, in Wendy's world! How does Peter & Wendy dirtbiking sound to you? Not professionally, just for fun- riding in town, ect. The sequel will be put into a diferent story, but I will lwt you know when I start it what the title is so you all can read it! Hugses

Eva Sumpter: Awww, thanks, you reviewed the chappies separatley! I am continuing now, hope you like it!

Lysia Croft: Ummm...I don't know what a period story is...I just put in the song b/c I love it also, and I had to put it into a sad part.

mabfairy: Awwww, thanks Beatriz. Don't worry, I still have some plans for Peter and Wendy (nyahahaha!) kisses

Lilmizzrebel31: Don't worry, Peter will survive. And Wendy's not evil, she's a good girl, but hey, I would miss my parents too, so I know how she feels. Ooooo, my story is addicting, you say? I will keep going forever! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! J/K, J/K...it will end soon, after one or two more chapters, but then I'm writing a sequel! Yaaaaaay!

**Chapter 19**

**Peter's POV:**

"You wanna fly! Then let's fly!" I shouted to Hook. I was the better flier, Hook had only just figured out how to fly. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him soaring into the billowing sails. I flew off, taking the battle high above the ship. "Not bad- for an old man!" I chuckled. We continued the battle, and I caught him in a spinning circle with our swords inter-locked, still laughing.

"I know what you are!" screamed Hook.

"I'm the best there ever was!" I replied cockily, charging at him again.

"You're a tragedy!" he retorted. I kicked him in the butt, into the rigging again.

"Me?" I asked, cutting through a rope with a slice of my sword, "Tragic?" I laughed as a pulley nearly bashed him in the head.

I flew at him with my sword in the air and a smile on my face, ready to cut him down some more.

"She was leaving you, Pan!" Hook proclaimed.

I knew this, and my smile quickly disappeared like someone had just stabbed me, because that's what it felt like. Hook's words stung.

He continued, "Your Wendy was leaving you," I looked down at Wendy, fighting with a smile on her face.

"Why should she stay? What have you to offer?" I stared at Wendy, wondering if she felt the way Hook was saying...he was expessing the doubts inside myself.

"You are...incomplete." Hook whispered, as I looked up, he was right in front of me! If I did that again, he could kill me! Our swords were latched together again, and he whispered malevolently, "She'd rather grow up than stay with you!" I was breathing heavily, and he struck me with his hook. I was nearly blinded by pain, blood flowing freely down the side of my face. I was knocked backwards, and I fell onto the crow's nest, and I grabbed a hold of the ropes.

Hook sneered, "Let us now take a peep...into the future." I flew away from him. "What's this I see? 'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursurey. The window's shut!" He blocked a blow from my sword as I screamed, "I'll open it!" I charged again, and he locked his sword in mine so I couldn't fly away.

"I'm afraid the window's barred." he hissed.

"I'll call out her name!" I cried desparatley.

"She can't hear you-"

"No-"

"Can't see you-"

"Wendy!"

"She's forgotten all about you." Hook had no idea how badly his words were crushing my heart...

"Stop! Please- STOP IT!" Hook delivered a crushing blow to my ribs- suddenly I was rushing towards the mast. I curled up in pain in the rigging, gasping for air. Hook peered around the sail separating us, and said mockingly, "And what is _this_ I see?" I looked up at him pathetically.

"There is another in your place...he is called...husband." I had been floating lower and lower, and Hook raised his sword, gloating, and broght the hilt down on my head. My eyes streaming, and caked blood on my face, I knew I was defeated as my body was slammed onto the deck. My chest heaving, I noticed that everyone around me stopped fighting and turned to stare. _Wendy...I...I'm sorry..._ I couldn't get up, I was so tired...I wanted to die, I felt worthless. I tried to think happy thoughts, of Wendy kissing me, but another image of her kissing a faceless man filled my heart. Hook placed the edge of his blade on my throat, forcing me to stand. I could feel Wendy's eyes on me. He kicked me in the ribs again, I could've sworn he had broken a rib. I had unshed tears glistening in my eyes...Hook tossed aside his sword, gliding towards me, and grabbed my throat; I could hear Wendy scream as a pirate grabbed her and dragged her to the side to make room for my execution... Hook stabbed my head again, and I fell to the ground as pirates snatched everyone I cared about away from me. Hook grabbed my head, and said under his breath into my ear, "You die alone...and unloved..." he forced me to look at Wendy, who had tears glimmering in her eyes, and she stared at me without a trace of hate, or anything that Hook had been telling me she felt for me. I stared back at her, though I felt somewhat betrayed, and it must've shown on my face, because I know her's was trying to tell me it wasn't true. Hook forced me to look away from her once more, his putrid breath on my face, "...just like me..." he hurled me down onto the deck, and I again felt completley alone and crushed, while all my friends screamed, then as I fell still, looked away, their eyes shut tight, for they couldn't bear to watch me die. I looked over at Wendy, she alone of my comrades was still looking at me, a single tear making it's way down her beautiful face. I smiled gently at her from the floor, telling her I had no regrets. Hook reared up, his eyes glowing red, and he was about to rip off my flesh with his hook, when Wendy screamed and bashed her captor's chin with her head, and unexpectedly threw herself onto Hook's arm, holding him back. He glared at her, then threw her onto the deck as well, yelling to be heard, "Silence, all, for Wendy's...farewell." I felt her warm precense next to me, just like all those nights she had held me while I had nightmares. She sidled up close to me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Peter..." she gasped, "I'm sorry, I must grow up...but...this is yours." She put a fist near my face, and Hook snatched her up. I heard her say, "It's just a thimble." to Hook, who sneered, "How like a girl...by all means, my beauty, give Peter Pan...your precious thimble!" amongst the crew's apprectiative laughter.

She knelt down next to me, and she leaned over until her face was next to mine, and she whispered in my ear, "This is yours...and it aways will be." She opened her hand, to reveal that she had nothing in it. She smiled affectionatley, and put her delicate hand on my cheek, whispering, "I love you, my Peter Pan..." and she trailed off as she put her lips to mine, putting us in a whole different type of kissing...I could feel her love for me in the core of my body as she opened her mouth, allowing me to deepen the kiss..._Ahhhh...bliss..._pure fire and ice coursing through my viens as one. Hook snatched her away once again, and I smiled, the heat and cold mixing and twisting in my veins. Wendy smiled and slid from Hook's grasp as he stared at me in amazement. I could feel the bliss flowing all over my body, as though it was collecting on me like fairy dust...

**Wendy's POV: **

Peter's entire body was turning pink, and he had a huge smile on his face. Everyone's mouths were gaping, staring at Peter. "THAT was NO thimble..." said John quietly, yet he was shocked. Mikey said to the pirate holding him, "THAT was her hidden kiss." Suddenly, the sails billowed, and colored lights appeared in the sky. Slightly looked up, and then backed away from Peter slowly, saying, "Brace yerselves lads..." Tootles said in a sing-song voice, "It's a powerful thing..." Hook muttered, "Pan, you're ...pink!" He was glowing from head to foot, more like. Peter drew a huge breath, as Hook whispered, "Split my infinities..." Tinkerbell flew from the pirate's grasp and rang the bell. The boys quickly hit the deck, and I kneeled over and covered my head, so that I could see Peter, but wouldn't be blown away by him...Peter's smile couldn't get any bigger, and he let out a yell that blew all the pirates off the ship, with all of the Lost Boys and I laughing madly, and took off, spinning, faster than I've seen anything fly. He shot up into the air, spinning more slowly now...

**Peter's POV:**

I flew upwards, in total ecstasy. _She loves me! YES!_ I was complete. Nothing would ever beat the way I felt right now. I spun in slow circles, still flying upwards, my arms outstretched, a look of pure bliss etched on my face. I swooped back downwards, and seized me & Hook's swords amongst cheers of "PETER!" I flew up to where Hook was, sliced him free of the rigging he was tangled up in, and threw his sword to him. He looked at me, confused, then his face cleared and was replaced by a look of fury as he launched himself towards me, shouting, "NO! I have won!" I laughed, and caught him on the chin with the tip of my sword, which he angrily shoved away, saying, "But I won!" I laughed, and as we dueled, I said, "You...are old."

"Old!" repated one of the twins.

I smiled down at him, then spun Hook in a circle, saying, "And...alone!"

"Alone!" said the other twin. The giant croc splashed up from the dark waters.

"Done for." said Wendy. Hook was too far from the ship to get back fast enough, as eveyone except me chanted, "OLD! ALONE! DONE FOR!" they continued as Hook desparatley tried to keep himself aloft, saying, "Uhhh...chidren's blood, puppies blood...lawyers, dentists..." Everyone kept up the chant, causing him to sink lower towards the giant crocodile.

"...white death, black death, any death! A nice cup of tea!" He suddenly stopped stuggling and said jerkily as the boys and Wendy stopped chanting, "Old...alone." he took a deep breath, and said, "Done for." and slid into the croc's mouth, who swallowed him whole. The beast slid back into the water, and I flew back down to my comrades and my Wendy.

A/N: So, whaddya think? I wrote all this in about an hour, so I'm quite proud of myself. This story will most likely end in the next chapter. But then it's on to the sequel! I'll let y'all know what it's like later, and the title, so you can read it! Later, chicas y chicos!


	20. Home at Last

A/N: Don't forget that J.M. Barrie is the genius, I just borrow his imagination and his story and put my own twist on it! Now to all my reviewers who keep this story going!

tink20: Thank you, thank you! takes a bow Yes, the kids in the movie are very young, so I like to age them up a bit. Yay, I love dirtbiking, so yep...you will see what happens soon. Sorry, I haven't been able to update- went to a family reunion. I love long reviews, so no worries! smiley catch ya' later, alligator!

lilmizzrebel31: Yes, behold the real kiss! Sequel comin' up soon! I was working on it's first chappie the same time I was finishing this up, so yeah. The sequel...well, you'll find out in this chapter what the pairing is for the sequel!

Eva Sumpter: Thank you! I have to check up on your story that my sis read. What is it called? hugses

mabfairy: Muchas gracias. Don't worry, this is my story, so it will end the way I and, I'm sure, many others, want. kisses! (besos)

Blissful Rose: Thank you, my dear. laughs

kole: Sorry you didn't like the beginning, I'm not very good at detail, and I learned quite a lot from reading other's stories. Sorry, I can't revise it, because a) I'm too lazy and b) I've started on a sequel and am quite busy with that and c) I need to think of the best ending for this chappie still. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Sorry to anyone else who was also confused as to who was talking in the beginning.

B. Lansing: Sorry, I know, it did go kinda' fast. But I like it that way and a few people were asking me "When will they kiss? Oh, let it be soon!" So yeah, a wee bit fast. I love that song also. Tell your neice I said hi. I wanted to write a different songfic for that song, but then it would end sad, so I worked it into my story. ;) Thank you!

The following review has been submitted to: Take my Hand Chapter: 1

me-loves-Orli: Glad you liked it, if you even read this story! Haha, hugs to you. What is your story called?

And now, ladies and germs (j/k), on with the story! Mwahahaha, last chapter!

**Chapter 20**

**Wendy's POV:**

Peter flew back down, an enourmous smile on his face. He landed by the helm, and shouted to me and the boys, "Ready to cast off?"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" the boys chorused as one. They all rushed off to their stations, leaving Peter and I by ourselves. The playful grin slipped off his face as he looked at me. I smiled slowly at him and said, "Oh, the cleverness of you..." he swooped down at me, and caught me by the waist. He dipped me over 'till my hair was touching the floor, kissing me all the way. He straightened up, still holding me tightly. He flew us back up to the helm, and I asked him, "Peter, won't you please come back with us? Highschool isn't too bad, and you can always learn cool new stuff in the elective classes..." He turned to me with a bit of a grin on his face, and said, "How about we compromise. I'll go to your world, but every so often we go back to mine." I thought about it for a minute, it wouldn't be too bad, but my grades might slip a little, and my parents would probably not be too happy about it. Unless they chained me to my bed, there's no way I would NOT go back to Neverland. I looked at Peter, then lunged at him, kissing him until I hardly could breathe. He held me loosely by the waist until we got back. We sailed back to London, as close as possible to our window, and jumped into the room. Peter yelled to Tinkerbell, "Take her back Tink, you can fly back here if you want, but maybe you'd like to stay in Neverland." Tink tweaked Peter's nose, and pointed at a very cute male fairy, and squeaked, "I'll be staying in Neverland." but before she left, every fairy presented us with a large pouch of fairy dust. Peter told Tink we'd be back, so she should take care of the house. She kissed him on the cheek, and then pulled my hair gently, winking at me rougishly. The she whispered in my ear, "Take care of Peter!" she continued on to every one of the boys, tweaking their noses, and gave Mikey a playful kiss on the forehead. Then she took the hand of the cute fairy and flew out the window. All of us stared after her for a moment, then at our pouches of fairy dust. I whispered to everyone, indicating my sleeping mother, whom no one had noticed at first, "We should break it to her gently." Peter flew up to the ceiling, and the boys left the room, so as to enter after she realized her children were home. John, Mikey, and I jumped into our beds, and soon our mother gave a start and woke up. She looked around the room at us, but then left the room just as though she hadn't seen us. We all looked at each other, confused, and stood in the middle of the room. When she came back in I was sure she'd see us. In two words, she did. Suddenly we were all in a sobbing, tangled heap on the floor, and my mum yelled for dad. He ran in, and when he saw us sitting on the floor beaming up at him, he held out his hand. I looked down...I should have realized that he wouldn't change. John stood to shake his hand, and then both started sobbing and joined the little tangle on the floor. When we all stopped sobbing, and stood up, I ran out of the room, and grabbed the boys. I came in and said, "Mum, Dad, these are the Lost boys. Can we please keep them? Mom looked a bit shocked and Dad started muttering about the expense and other such nonsense. Then he looked at all the pleading faces and said, "Oh, to hell with the cost!" he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and said, "Welcome to the family, boys!" They all pile drove him, and then introductions began. Tootles cautiosly approached his new mother with the others, and said timidly, "I'm Tootles..."

My dear mum didn't miss a beat. "Tootles, darling!" she cried, and threw her arms around him, with the same motherly reaction to each child. When it came to Nibs, he said stonily, "I'm Nibs. I plan the battles."

"I see. Would you like a mum, Nibs?"

"Yes!" and he threw his arms around her. It was such a wonderful sight, it brought tears to my eyes, and then I realized that I'd forgotten about Peter. I looked up, and he was still there. I motioned for him to come down, and after my parents got over the shock of a flying boy, I said to them, "Mum, Dad, this is Peter Pan. Do you know anyone who would like to adopt him? He's sortof...ummmmm..."

"Her boyfriend." Peter finished, glaring at my parents as though he thought they might object to such a thing. Again, my dear mum didn't miss a beat.

"Yes, of course Peter, lovely to meet you. Luckily, I met a lovely woman at church who wished she could adopt, but has no money. You seem like a nice young man," Peter cringed slightly, "And I'm sure she would be absolutley overjoyed to have you. They don't have much money, I'm afraid, so I don't know if it would work out..."

Mikey appeared with a small rucksack, and yelled to be heard, "Will this help the cost, Daddy?" and poured out a large amount of gold and jewels. The lot was probably worth more than our entire house combined with all our belongings. My father took one look at it and said, "We should sell our house, and get a much larger one so Peter's adoptive parents can live there as well! Hahahaha!" Everyone laughed and cried at the same time, it all worked out perfectly. I looked over the scene and felt tears come to my eyes as well. Peter stood there looking confused for a moment, then split into a wide grin. I looked him over and he suddenly locked eyes with mine. He flew over so fast I saw a green blur and suddenly I was in his arms. I felt something wet in my hair and realized he was sobbing with a huge grin on his face. I kissed his sweet face, he really did want a real family the whole time! _It does make sense...he was always pretending that I was mother, he was father, the boys were our kids..._ I pulled away and studied his face a moment. I was so happy at the same time as being anguished at seeing Peter in tears that my lips quivered and I burst into blissful tears of relief. He kissed my lightly on the lips and said, "I love you, Wendy Darling."

"I love you, Peter Pan."

**A/N:** Soooooo...how'd you like it? I'm almost done w/ Ch.1 of the sequel, which I am calling "The Greatest Adventure of Them All" If you'll remember, that's what Aunt Millicent said in the movie that getting married and finding the one you love is. Nyahahahahaha! Soooo excited! To all my extraordinary, amazing, phenomenal reviewers, keep reviewing! I would've quit writing this a long time ago if there was no one who liked it! I love you all! IMMENSE HUGS TO ALL! I'm done! Whoo, almost got a little too hyper there. See you all the sequel! Will be T for Teen, not likely to be an M. :) Later, you lot!


End file.
